


Ritual Interrupted

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Bottom Mason Hewitt, Come Eating, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Spitroasting, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Scott and Stiles are still figuring out how to use their sex-fueled magic when their suspicious activities get them caught. Twice.





	Ritual Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Magic During Sex.
> 
> I've had this sitting around incomplete for almost four years. It feels good to finally finish it and publish it.

Liam launched the ball toward the net. The opposing team’s goalie didn’t stand a chance against his natural talent and supernatural speed. The whistle blew, and the game was over: Beacon Hills had won. The team rushed from the sidelines and lifted Liam on their shoulders.

The only exceptions were Scott and Stiles, who after glancing at each other in confirmation, snuck off the field and headed into the neighboring forest.

Once they were out of sight of the field, Scott was the first to speak. “I still think that using magic to give our team luck is cheating."

Stiles rolled his eyes at the familiar argument. “First, it's not that much different from the teams having werewolves. Second, must I remind you that it was an accident. I'm still learning this magic thing." In the months since they had become bonded alpha and emissary, they had made only minor progress in figuring out how to use the magic. It turned out that it was different for each emissary, so Deaton was mostly only useful in helping them clean up their messes. The most recent example had been when Stiles had tried to create a battle fortune charm for when they went down to Mexico to fight Kate. Instead of affecting that fight, it had somehow latched onto the next lacrosse game. However, they still needed to pay the sacrifice.

At least that was one thing they were good at. Stiles and Scott were more than willing to use sex to build up energy at any opportunity. After the first time, the restrictions became a lot less onerous. First, now that they were bonded, any orgasm could work as part of the sacrifice. Both Scott and Stiles were very happy to be able to try every position they could think of. Second, they didn't need to go to the Nemeton every time. Stiles had made a few sets of candle holders made from wood from the Nemeton that were enough to establish a connection. They had stashed kits in both their homes and a few places around Beacon Hills so that they could always perform a ritual when needed.

One of their stashes was inside a small rocky hole next to a secluded clearing near the school. It was close enough to be accessible while still ensuring that someone wouldn't accidentally stumble upon them with their pants off.

They took the bag out of the hole and began preparations. They set down some blankets surrounded by a ring of candles. They left their clothes next to the bag, and Stiles surrounded them with a ring of mountain ash. Seeing no need to rush they lay down on the blankets and started making out.

****

Liam knew Scott and Stiles were keeping something from him, and when he saw them sneaking off into the woods, he decided that tonight he would find out what was going on. After they had set him down outside the locker room, he told his teammates that he had left something on the field in order to get away.

Once he reached the edge of the woods, he was able to track them by scent. He wasn't that good at that yet, but he knew his alpha's smell well enough to follow it. The trail lead through a few hidden passages through the underbrush, and led to a clearing.

Liam was shocked at what he found. Scott and Stiles were naked and casually kissing each other. Liam's eyes scanned their entire bodies and saw that both boys were aroused. Scott shifted his kisses to Stiles's neck and then worked his way down his chest and abs before taking Stiles's dick in his mouth. At this point, Liam realized that his hand had slipped into his shorts and was rubbing his hardening cock.

Deciding to follow his subconscious, he pulled the front of his jersey over his head and pulled down his shorts so that his dick and butt were exposed to the cool night air. He stroked his dick trying to copy the movement and imaging that Scott were sucking him rather than Stiles.

He slowly moved forward trying to get a better view. He tried to be stealthy, but with his eyes on the couple in front of him. He didn't notice the twig until he stepped on it. Liam froze while Scott leapt to his feet to confront the unseen adversary. He sniffed the air to identify who was there and was surprised to discover Liam's familiar scent.

“Liam?"

Realizing that he had been found, he pulled up his pants and pulled down his shirt before stepping into the candlelight. “Hi, Scott."

“What are you doing here?" Scott seemed completely unconcerned about his own nakedness.

Liam was very aware of how naked Scott was and averted his eyes. “I wondered what you and Stiles got up to when you sneak off together like tonight, so I followed you."

Stiles, who was now sitting up, noted the tent in Liam's shorts. “And you liked what you found."

Liam cried “No!" but immediately realized that lying to Scott was pointless. He blushed and tried to cover his erection with his hands.

Scott walked toward Liam, but the circle of mountain ash stopped him. Stiles hopped up and broke the circle. “It's okay, Liam." Scott put his arm around Liam's back.

Stiles moved next to Scott and whispered, “Maybe it would be a good time to try that thing I suggested."

Scott scolded Stiles, “I don't think this is the right time."

Liam looked at Scott, confused. “Try what thing?"

Scott realized that there was no point in holding back. “Stiles had an idea for how to help you control your anger, but I wasn't sure you would want to do what was involved."

“Why wouldn't I want to do it?"

Stiles cut in. “It would involve Scott fucking you in order to bring you into a calmer state."

Liam unconsciously moved a hand to his backside. “Would it hurt?"

“Scott's very good at taking things slowly."

“I told Stiles that we shouldn't pressure you into it."

“I want to. I want to be able to find more control, and to be honest I'm a bit curious what it would be like for you to fuck me."

Stiles gave Scott a smug smirk and began to help Liam undress. Scott shrugged in acquiescence and joined in. Once Liam was naked, Scott lead him to the blankets while Stiles closed the circle again. They lay next to each other but neither was sure how to start.

When Stiles turned around to see Scott and Liam awkwardly sitting next to each other, he rolled his eyes and asked, “Do I have to do everything?" When he sat down next to them, he switched to his teaching voice. “Okay, Liam, have you ever been fucked before." Liam shook his head. “Have you ever played with yourself back there?" Liam shook again. “That's alright. We'll take things slowly." Stiles handed the bottle of oil to Scott. Deaton had taught Stiles how to make it once he realized how quickly they were using it. “Scott is going to start by using his finger to loosen you up and lubricate your asshole. Just breathe deeply and relax."

Liam tensed when Scott's finger touched him, but Scott was patient. Soon, he relaxed again. “Oh. That's weird." Liam said as Scott began to enter him.

Scott paused. “Are you okay?"

Liam nodded. “Keep going. It's just a new feeling." Scott began pushing his finger into Liam again. Once inside, he explored until he found Liam's prostate. The touch provoked a slow “Whoa" from Liam.

Stiles leaned over and whispered, “That's why guys love getting fucked." Liam turned toward Stiles with his lips parted from the pleasure. His lips ended up almost touching Stiles, and after another touch from Scott, he moved in to kiss him. Stiles's eyes shot open with surprise before looking to Scott to see if this was alright. Scott was similarly shocked, but he gave a nod to indicate he was okay with his beta kissing his boyfriend. Liam began to pull away because Stiles wasn't kissing him back when Stiles pushed forward. As they kissed, Stiles guided Liam down to the ground. At the same time, he reached for Liam's dick and began to slowly stroke it. He kept his touch light and slow to avoid overstimulating the boy

“Ready for another finger?" Liam's mouth was too occupied, so he gave Scott a thumbs up. As Scott pushed his second finger in, Stiles pulled up to allow Liam a chance to breathe. Liam focused on his breathing for a moment before smiling and pulling Stiles back down to him.

When Scott was able to comfortably able to slide four fingers into Liam, he pulled out and gave him a light slap on his ass to get his attention. “I think you should be able to handle me now. Roll over."

Liam smiled and got onto his knees. Stiles pulled away and said, “This will be the hard part of both getting fucked and the ritual. Focus on staying relaxed and keeping control." Liam nodded and looked forward with a determined look on his face while breathing deeply with a steady rhythm.

Scott positioned himself behind Liam so that his freshly lubed cock touched Liam's hole. “Ready?" Liam answered with a sharp smack on his ass. With that, Scott began to slowly push in.

Stiles watched Liam's face intently. Liam was struggling, but it was against something inside him rather with taking Scott's cock. His lip began to twitch into a sneer while his eyes began to glow yellow with an angry rather than determined expression. As Scott continued, Stiles noticed other signs of transformation. Liam's nails were getting longer, his sideburns were moving lower on his face, his brow was becoming more pronounced. Upon seeing Liam's sharpening teeth, Stiles stepped back to put more space between them. Scott looked at Stiles with concern, but Stiles waved for him to continue. Stopping now would only make Liam's problem worse.

Once Scott was all the way in, Liam was growling and howling. Scott looked to Stiles for guidance, and Stiles yelled, “Be an alpha, Scott!" Scott shifted into his werewolf form as he pulled out and gave his full alpha roar as he thrust back into Liam.

The force of the sound caused Stiles to close his eyes. When he opened them, he saw a human Liam resting on his elbows and looking spent but peaceful. Stiles moved in again and gave Liam a pat on the back. “How are you doing?"

Liam took a moment to catch his breath before responding, “I'm good. I was worried that I would lose it for a while there, but now I just feel calm."

Scott looked to Stiles. “Is the ritual done?"

Stiles looked at Liam as he searched his intuition. “I don't see any harm in stopping. His anger won't come back."

Scott placed his hand on Liam. “What do you want, Liam?"

Liam looked to Stiles and over his shoulder to Scott. “Can we finish? I'm really worked up and really want to know fully what being fucked feels like."

Scott smiled and started to slowly fuck Liam again. Liam began to moan at the feeling. Stiles knelt in front of Liam and offered him his cock. Liam wrapped his lips around it and followed Stiles's suggestions about how he liked it.

****

Mason was trying to catch up with Liam to congratulate him on the game when he saw him sneaking off towards the woods. He was sure that this had something to do with all the strange stuff Liam kept getting into ever since he started hanging out with Stiles and Scott. Mason was getting frustrated that Liam refused to tell him anything, so he decided to follow him.

He was able to tail Liam for a little while, but the need to stay quiet and the darkness eventually proved too much for him. He tried to find Liam again, but he had little luck.

Mason was almost going to give up when he heard some animal noises. He grabbed the first branch he could find and tried to figure out what animal made those noises and where it was. When he heard a loud roar, he began to turn in the opposite direction when he heard something that made him stop. He heard faint moans. It had to be Liam, and it sounded like he was hurt.

Mason turned toward the sounds and began to run as fast as he could given the underbrush. When he finally reached the clearing where they were coming from, he raised his branch and charged while shouting, “Liam!"

A dozen steps into the clearing, he realized that he was mistaken. He was looking at a very shocked and very naked Stiles. In front of him was a similarly naked Scott turning to look at him. Between them, there was Liam who was blushing everywhere.

Mason lowered his branch, which in the candlelight was revealed to be merely a stick that was no danger to anything. “Um, I thought Liam had been hurt."

Stiles stood up and walked to Mason while being careful not to step on a line of black dust. Stiles tried hard to be nonchalant despite being found in such a compromising situation. “As you can see, Liam is perfectly fine and all of this has a perfectly reasonable explanation." He turned to Scott with a questioning glance. Scott shrugged and mouthed “I don't know." Stiles turned back to Mason and put his arm around him to turn him back toward the woods. “An explanation that we will share with you in due time. Now, if you'd ..."

“You formed a sex club?"

Stiles stopped to consider the excuse. “Sure. That works. Anyway ..."

“Can I join?" Stiles looked back to Scott for guidance. Meanwhile, Mason was already taking off his shirt.

Scott turned to Liam. “What do you think?"

“Mason's cool. Plus, he's been asking me to hook him up with a lacrosse player, and I haven't even talked to Danny about it, so I feel like I owe him one." By this point, Mason had kicked off his shoes and was undoing his pants.

Scott gave Stiles a look telling him to let Mason join in. Stiles shrugged. It wasn't like more sex would hurt anything. As he turned back to Mason, he said, “Okay, you can ... Whoa!" Stiles looked down to see that Mason had wasted no time wrapping his lips around his cock once given permission to join them. He stopped and looked up at Stiles. “Let's join the others first." He pulled Mason up and guided him to the circle. As the approached the mountain ash, Stiles told Mason, “Watch your step." They sat down in front of Liam, who had managed to find the courage to look his friend in the eyes again, albeit with his face still covered with embarrassment. “So, what do you want to try?"

Mason looked Stiles over, lingering on his dick, and glanced over at Liam who was being fucked by Scott again. “Can you fuck me?"

“I can do that." Stiles got up and went to his bag. He opened a side pocket and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. In response to Scott's interrogating look, Stiles did a Boy Scouts salute. “Be prepared." Deciding that he couldn't complain about Stiles preparing for a situation that had actually arose, Scott turned his attention back to Liam. Stiles returned to Mason and squirted some lube into his hand. “Have you done this before?"

Mason looked away. “No. I'm a virgin."

Stiles put his dry hand on Mason's shoulder and used his thumb to lift Mason's chin. “That's nothing to be ashamed of. My first time was only last fall."

Mason smiled again. “I have experimented with some things. Mostly vegetables stolen from the kitchen."

This made Stiles grin. “I did that, too!" He was about to give Mason a high five with his other hand, but he stopped when he realized it had lube on it. “Okay, first I'm going to use my fingers to open you up and make sure there is plenty of lube." Stiles touched Mason's hole and found that he was able to slide in easily. Mason had clearly practiced enough to be comfortable with pressure there. “Very good. This shouldn't take too long."

Mason leaned back onto the blanket to enjoy Stiles's finger and discovered that he was now next to Liam. Liam was too dazed with pleasure to be worried about his best friend seeing him like this, especially now that he was joining in. They locked eyes and shared the smile of buddies enjoying a good time together. Mason wrapped a hand around the back of Liam's head. “I knew you could get me a lacrosse player." Liam responded by leaning forward and giving Mason a quick kiss. Mason looked at him in surprise for a moment before pulling Liam back to him. They began to make out while softly moaning due to the work of Scott and Stiles.

When Stiles had finishing getting Mason used to his fingers, he tapped him on the knee and asked, “Ready?"

Mason pulled away from Liam. “Yeah."

Liam grabbed Mason's hand as Stiles put the condom on. “It will be great."

Stiles pointed his dick at Mason's hole before glancing up at the boy. He responded with a nod and said, “Let's do it." As Stiles did inside him, Mason rolled his head back and moaned, “That ain't no cucumber." The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh.

Once Stiles had built up a steady rhythm, Mason rolled his head to the side with pleasure and was now looking at Liam's hard cock bouncing in time with Scott's thrusts. “I have an idea. I think I can suck you while Scott fucks you."

Liam turned to Scott and gave him his best puppy dog face. Scott smiled and nodded. They managed to move into position while keeping Scott inside Liam. Once Liam's cock was within reach, Mason took a hold of it and guided it to his mouth. With each push from Scott, Liam slid into Mason's mouth.

Meanwhile, Liam was looking at Mason's cock right in front of him and decided to give it a taste. Mason moaned at the pleasant surprise as Liam slowly took more of him. Coordinating these motions took more effort. It helped that Liam was a few inches shorter, and Mason enjoyed the new angle Stiles was coming into him from.

Scott and Stiles were now looking directly at each other. Stiles raised a hand, and Scott joined him for a high five over Liam and Mason. However, he wrapped his fingers around Stiles's. He brought his other hand up, and Stiles caught it. They leaned into each other and started to fuck in unison.

“So Scott, how's Liam feel? Is he nice and tight? Mason feels so good around my cock. He's so eager to please. I can feel how much he likes it." And he could. All of the sexual pleasure inside the circle was radiating energy that passed through him into the Nemeton. Just like Scott could use his ability to feel pain to make sure he wasn't hurting you, Stiles could use his ability to figure out what you liked best, and he was using this fully on Mason. He also could tell Liam was doing an admirable job at his first time sucking cock and that Mason loved Liam's taste and the view he had of Scott fucking Liam.

Liam was enjoying Mason's work, but it was Scott's fucking that was making him feel almost overwhelmed. “I think Liam's ready to come."

Scott broke eye contact with Stiles to look down at Liam. “Do you want to come?" Liam hummed a response around Mason's dick, but the rising tone was clearly affirmative. “Okay, Mason, get ready." Scott increased the pace with Stiles quickly speeding up to match him.

It didn't take long before Liam pulled off Mason's dick and moaned, “I'm...uh...Oh!" Mason had chosen to keep sucking and fought to swallow Liam's load. Mason was the next one, and he covered Liam's face with his cum. Seeing their work was done, Scott and Stiles gave each other a nod before giving one last powerful stroke before coming together.

Once everyone was finished Scott pulled Liam to the side to cuddle with him on the blanket. Stiles pulled Mason next to them so that Liam and Mason were sandwiched between Scott and Stiles.

Scott lifted himself enough to see Liam's face. “Liam, you're a mess. We should do something about that." He stuck out his tongue and licked up a bead of cum. Stiles and Mason joined in, and soon Liam was clean, or at least some approximation of it.

After that, they just lay together and enjoyed the afterglow. Mason was the first to break the silence. “So what was this really about?"

Scott tried to play it cool, but the hint of panic in his eyes gave him away. “What do you mean? It's a sex club."

Mason rolled his eyes. “I only suggested that because I thought it would get you to let me join in."

Stiles wrapped an arm around Mason. “You sneaky little bastard. I like him."

“I know something happened a few weeks ago between you two and Liam and that since then everything has been very weird." Liam looked down rather than meet his friend's gaze.

“Scott and I are werewolves, and Stiles is our pack’s magic guy.”

Mason’s eyes went wide. “Intense.”


End file.
